Cheating
by Argo0
Summary: Bored with her current sex life, Sarah Bartowski explores rather creative methods of obtaining satisfaction. CHARAH.


**WARNING: This story contains scenes of a mature nature. If this bothers you, please leave now.**

Bit of an apology for being so late with Hedonism on the High Seas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

Sarah Bartowski let out a groan as she was roughly pressed against the elevator wall by the man she had only just met. She soon released another groan and the stranger, who had introduced himself as Sean O'Brien, had moved to pressed himself against her, bringing up one of her gorgeous legs and hooked it around his waist. He then harshly pressed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue inside her mouth, which was eagerly received by the blonde. He moved the hand resting on her raised leg further up, sliding beneath the skirt of the sexy short black dress that she had been wearing, eventually reaching her sexy black boy shorts and coarsely massaging the growing wet patch. "Fuck you're hot," Sean murmured in his Irish accent, breaking the kiss of a moment, before pulling down the top of her dress and exposing her braless breasts, to which he lowered his mouth and began sucking of her perfect mounds.

Sarah could only moan at the man's ministrations, her arms wrapping around his head to hold him there. She had met Sean less than an hour earlier, down stairs at the bar in the hotel where he was staying, and had proceeded to let him buy her a few drinks before he invited her up to his room, the ring on her finger no deterrent what so ever, although he had asked, almost mockingly where her husband was. She had told him that he was at home with the kids, to which the other man couldn't help but laugh.

They had been married for almost eight years and while she still loved her husband Chuck, their sex life had become dull and boring and she had sought some relief from the tedium. She had told Sean that she told her husband she was going to visit her mother and sister, hiding the sinfully black dress away until she arrived at the hotel where she intended to pick up a random guy for a one night stand. Naturally, the idea of having sex with a beautiful married woman did not put off a rogue like Sean in the slightest. In fact, if anything it seemed to spur him on.

Sean was certainly handsome enough, his dark hair professionally style and his piercing blue eyes stared right at her, making her quiver. Not to mention he was very tall. And while he did have a certain bit of charm, she really wanted to slap him every time he said something bad about her husband. Sarah defended Chuck when the Irishman referred to him as a loser who was way out of her league. She told him that Chuck was a good man, husband and father to their three beautiful children and he certainly didn't deserve to have his wife cheating on him. Sean merely scoffed at her words, saying he can't be that great if she's on the prowl for another man. After talking for a while, Sean eventually invited her to his room, making no secret about what he had planned for her. It took almost no persuading on the Irishman's part to convince Sarah to join him.

Sarah's reflecting was interrupted by the elevator stopping its ascent and Sean ceasing his attentions on her breasts. "Come on love," he said pulling her out of the elevator.

As she made to fix her dress though, he stopped her. "Don't worry about that love," he said, bringing her under his arm and placing a hand on her panty clad ass, her skirt still hiked up over her hips. "It's not far to my room, and besides, the world should probably see you for the cheating slut you are."

His cruel laughter brought a furious blush to her cheek, both from arousal and anger. However, he moved them along without waiting for any kind of response from the beautiful blonde and true to his word it wasn't far between the elevator and his room. They had fortunately managed to avoid all other people, given that it was after midnight, and so she at least managed to keep some of her dignity. Upon opening the door of his room, he smacked her ass to usher her inside, chuckling at her indignant cry.

Once again, Sarah really wanted to slap him, but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to do it, because despite how much of an ass Sean was, his way of treating her, so different from how her husband treated her, was turning her on. Closing the door behind them, Sean turned to the blonde, her dress askew with her breasts and panties in easy view. "Well, let's get started shall we," he said to her smugly as he walked over to the bed, sitting down to face her. "Strip."

Sarah wasted no time in removing her dress, pulling the straps over her shoulders and letting it gracelessly drop onto the floor, where soaked panties soon following. As she began to take off her four inch heels however, Sean stopped her. "Leave them on love," he commanded. "I love fucking a woman in heels."

Obeying his command, Sarah knelt in front of the Irishman, undoing his belt and pulling down his boxers and pants, his nine inch erection springing up and almost hitting her in the face. "Pretty big huh," Sean said arrogantly, as Sarah began stroking his member and gently kissing the tip. "Bigger than that loser husband of yours I'm sure."

Sarah very much wanted to defend her husband, to tell the braggart that he wasn't bigger than her husband, yet she would be lying and Sean would see right through it. So Sarah instead chose to remain silent, and take the man's large cock inside her mouth, provoking a moan from him. She pleasured him with her mouth, taking him a far as she could before bring her head up, massaging his flesh rod with her tongue. This routine was repeated a couple of times before Sean, who had been moaning in pleasure from the blowjob given to him by an experienced woman, grew somewhat impatient.

He placed his hands on Sarah's head and forced it down on his penis, causing the woman to gag at his rough treatment. The former CIA very much wanted to beat him to death, but once again, she found that his conduct was arousing more than it was infuriating. So she struggled to keep up with Sean's powerful movements as he mercilessly fucked her face, gently massaging his balls as he did so. Sean grunted when he finally came, the Irishman's sperm flooding her throat as she gagged from the sudden release. "That's it love," he moaned as he came. "Eat my come like the cheating slut you are."

He quickly pulled out of the mouth, leaving her coughing as she forced down the cum her had shot in her gullet, as he fired of one last spurt on her face. Looking down at his handy work, he admired the way she looked with cum on her flushed cheeks. "Fuck you look hot like that," he said, grinning at her. "With another man's cum on your face. Wonder if your husband would agree."

Again, Sarah said nothing, torn between her wanting to defend her husband and her arousal at how she was being treated. Smirking at her lack of response, Sean stood and removed the rest of his clothing before moving himself to lie down on his back on the luxurious king sized bed. "Come on love," he ordered jovially. "The whole reason you're here is because you got bored with hubby. Why don't you prove it? Prove what a fucking slut you are and ride my cock."

Wordlessly, Sarah followed his command, swinging one of her smooth legs over him, straddling his waist as she lined his still throbbing erection with the lips of her pussy. Deciding on a small measure of payback, she slowly ran the hard member along the length of her dripping slit, teasing the arrogant man who couldn't help but moan in frustration. Much like the previous blowjob, he soon tired of her teasing ways and roughly grabbed her hips, forcing her down onto his cock and causing the pair to moan loudly. "Christ you're tight," Sean murmured upon penetration. "Guess you're husband must be tiny if you're this tight."

Sarah had to bite her lip as she steadied herself by place her hands on his chest, both to stop herself from growling at the braggart and from moaning, reinforcing the Irishman's point. Currently, she preferred to focus on how good he felt inside her, stretching her in a very delicious way. She began moving up and down, sliding her womanhood along his pole, engulfing him in her warmth. As she began to pick up speed, she started to let her inhibitions go and soon the blonde bombshell was riding Sean O'Brien like a horse, who began moving his own hips in response to the blonde's movements. "Oh fuck," she cried, her body being overwhelmed with ecstasy. "Fuck you feel… so good inside… me."

Sean merely grunted. "Of course… I do… love," he said as she rode him hard, his arrogance lessen by his lust. "It's because… a gorgeous bird… like you needs… to be fucked by… a real man… not a limp dicked tool… like your husband."

Sarah could only groan in response, her orgasm fast approaching. She really hated to admit it, but Sean was really delivering on the pleasure part, his treatment of her and his degrading words reinforcing the delight that his body was providing hers. The way the Irishman's moans and movements became more frantic let Sarah know that her current lover was also approaching his own climax. "Fuck I'm going to come," Sean cried, his fingers bruising the soft skin of her hips. "Christ I'm coming… in that tight… married… cunt of yours."

Sarah's cry of pleasure was the only noise that escaped her lips, the seed being fired into her triggering her orgasm. She screamed incoherently as she came all over the Irishman's cock, her juices saturating the piece of flesh that had caused her so much pleasure. Unable to hold herself up any longer, Sarah fell forward, resting on Sean's chest as the pair rode out their mutual orgasms. As Sean continued to thrust inside her, albeit at a decreasing pace, the blonde simply lay their panting, her body shaking from the after effects of the powerful climax.

Once Sean had finished, he withdrew from Sarah, although no worse for wear as his erection continued to stand proud and strong. He moved himself from underneath her, allowing the beautiful blonde to collapse onto the bed. He then relocated himself behind her, lifting her ass into the air and sucked on two of his fingers before inserting them into her puckered asshole. The bliss she had previously felt gave way to apprehension as he fingered her least penetrated orifice. "What are you doing," she asked breathlessly.

"Getting you ready," Sean replied with his arrogant smirk. "No night is complete without a little back door fun."

Sarah tense at his comment. "No please don't," she pleaded. "I've never…"

The Irish rogue laughed as her comment trailed off. "Hubby never been there has he," he said, smirking again when she went rigid, confirming his statement. "Guess it's only fitting that I be the first then."

Without waiting for any kind of permission or refusal from Sarah, Sean lined himself with her tiny hole and slid his cock inside her, the juices on his member and the saliva on her asshole aiding in the penetration. "Oh god," Sarah cried as he forced himself inside her, her cry a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Sean, for all his faults, was at least gentlemen enough to wait for her to become used to his size, instead of just pounding her with reckless abandon like he had done with her vagina. After waiting for several moments, Sarah seemed to be more focused on how good it felt to have the massive cock stretch her ass and began moving her hips slightly, in order to further this pleasure. The Irishman eagerly received the message, his movements in and out of her ass beginning and slowly picking up speed, although once again, he took greater care this time and paced himself with his thrusts, so as not to cause any unnecessary pain to Sarah.

Several times Sean repeated his movements and Sarah no longer felt discomfort but rather an intense sensation of pleasure. She couldn't help but enjoy the new experience, the way the large manhood stretched her tightest hole, moaning with each time their hips made contact. Also the way the Irishman's balls would slap against her pussy added to the pleasure she was currently feeling. And though his movements inside her were gentler than previous, he was still a bit rough. She was reluctant to admit how good his severe treatment towards her made her feel. "Oh god… please… fuck my ass… oh… I'm so close" she cried, the intense feeling building up rapidly.

Sean merely gave an uncaring grunt, as if he wasn't really concerned with whether she came or not. However he did move one of his hands from her hip to her clit, massaging the small bundle of nerves to further stimulate her. He too was close to the edge, the feeling of her delicious ass squeezing him tightly, bringing him closer and closer to eruption. Soon the blonde bent over in front of him was screaming in ecstasy. "Fuck yes I'm coming," she shrieked, her juices spraying from her pussy as her ass clenched around the cock inside of her.

"Oh Christ me too," Sean roared, her tightening asshole too much for the Irishman as he emptied his third load inside the blonde. "Fuck yeah… take my cum up… your asshole… you married slut."

His demeaning words didn't even register, such as the strength of her anal induced orgasm. She writhed underneath him as they rode out their orgasms, moaning incoherently in their pleasure. After what seemed like eternity, Sarah managed to shake off the haze and regain full awareness of her surroundings. She was now lying completely flat on her belly, Sean having moved to the other side of the bed. He lay on his back with his hands behind his head and a smug look on his face. "So love," he said arrogantly to the woman he had just fucked to a screaming orgasm. "Much better than your lousy husband, wouldn't you say?"

This time, Sarah wasn't going to let that slide. Balling her hand into a fist, she socked him in the ribcage. "Ahh," the Irishman cried when she hit him, clearly not expecting it. "What the hell was that for?"

"For bad mouthing my husband," she growled ferociously. "My husband is the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful man in the world. He is the perfect husband and an amazing father and I won't tolerate anyone saying those kinds of things about him. Not from anyone, even my own husband."

The arrogant look on Sean's face shifted, as if he was replaced by a different person. Instead, his face morphed into the kind of adoring smile that appeared on her husband's face whenever he looked at her. "Just staying in character honey," he said with his boyish grin on his face, his Irish accent disappearing as if never there. Deftly, he removed the blue contacts from his eyes, once again revealing his warm, chocolate eyes that she loved so much.

"Uh huh," she questioned with a raised eyebrow. "And the whole treating me like a slut and surprise butt sex was also just 'staying in character'?"

"Yep."

Sarah couldn't help but snort in amusement. "I think someone has been watching a few too much porno's," she commented, before her expression turned more serious. "So you're ok with everything then?"

"Hmm," he queried, his confusion giving way to understanding. "Oh you mean about the whole 'cheating' thing? It's fine Sarah I get it. Our sex life has become a little stale lately. I think something like this is just what the doctor ordered. Besides, we used to pretend to be other people for a living remember. If pretending to be other people is what it takes to save our marriage, then so be it."

Sarah nodded in agreement, glad that her husband wasn't plagued by the same insecurities that he had been when she first met him. "Well you did a pretty good job playing the role the arrogant adulterer," she complimented him. "And divorce never entered my mind. I meant it when I signed our pre-nup and when I said my wedding vows. I love you too much to live without you. It's just our sex life that was getting boring, even tedious, like a chore, and it really shouldn't be that way." She then looked at her husband, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. "Although 'Sean O'Brien'? Really?"

"What," he questioned with a mischievous grin on his face.

"A name that is very similar to the names of two of my exs? Real subtle Chuck."

"You started it. You introduced yourself as Sarah Bartowski," he complained half-heartedly. "I figured you'd be playing the role of Sarah Larkin or Sarah Shaw and I'd be the charming Charles Carmichael who sweeps you off your feet."

Sarah couldn't help rolling her eyes at his description, although she couldn't keep the grin off her face either. She also couldn't help but make a face of disgust at some of the names either. "Sarah Shaw just sounds ridiculous, and Sarah Larkin sounds worse. Sarah Bartowski sounds far better," she said, before her own grin turned playful. "And if that's the case, then when it's your turn to play the cheater, expect to be hooking up with a woman named Louisa Hannah or something like that."

Chuck chuckled as he moved his arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her body closer to his. He lightly brushed his lips against her forehead, a stark contrast to his treatment of her during their little act. "So did you enjoy our little role play," he murmured into her hair.

"Mmhmm," she hummed against his chest, savouring the scent of their coupling. "We're definitely doing this again and soon."

"Well we don't need to pick the kids up from mom's until after lunch, so we could always make the most of this nice hotel room," he suggested, his eyebrows doing their little dance that she loved so much.

"Sounds like a great idea," she said, yawning loudly as her husband's arms wrapped themselves around her. "I love you, Chuck."

"I love you too, Sarah."

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


End file.
